


Sweet Tomorrows

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cover Art, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mary's Past, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, And with a broken wing she still sings/She keeps an eye over the sky/With a broken wing she carries her dreams/Man you oughta see her fly (Martina McBride)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/gifts).



She is alone in this great big world. No soulmate to take her into their arms and sing to her a lullaby to ease the hurt. She shivers, her broken wings fluttering in the gentle rain. She cries out into the silent night, wailing with a broken heart. She wanted to spread her wings and fly away, she wanted to get out of the job, the life; she hated it. 

She wanted freedom from the nightmares and the blood and sadness, shelter from the deadly life she was brought up in. A life that never filled her heart with joy. She spreads her broken wings and tries to fly far, far away. 

Her heart sings to her to try, please, please try little one. Get out, get away from this snarling life that seeks to rip your to shreds. Find shelter elsewhere. Have fun, smile, turn your face to the sun and bath in its rich, warm light. Spread your broken wings and learn to fly. 

She wanted a family, wanted to be safe. She might have been damned, but she would not curse her children as well. She would not raise her two boys the way she was raised; like little toy soldiers. No, not her little baby angels. She would see to it that they would never know fear or death. She would spread her broken wings and fly away, to a place where angels sing and dance and happiness filled her sorrowful heart. 

She would get her happily ever after, even if it killed her. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747262.html?thread=98669822#t98909694)


End file.
